mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rheek
Rheek is a vorcha explosives expert and fighter pilot within the Void Devils organization. Biography Born on the planet Wrill in the year 2176, Rheek grew up in a hostile climate. He spent much of his childhood defending the little supplies he had managed to scavenge in the punishing heat. The adaptive nature of him and his people made this experience much easier than it seems to be for other species, but there were moments that he struggled and succumbed to perpetual fits of violence or exhaustion and hunger. The disputes between vorcha gangs on Wrill paved way for explosive warfare. This caused Rheek to become enthralled by explosive technology and he soon sought to learn more about it. After familiarizing himself with the effects of explosions, he approached his non-hostile acquaintances for the technicals. Although they didn’t have much information beyond pulling the one thing to make the other thing go boom, he put that scarce amount of information to good use and helped small gangs in exchange for supplies wenever they needed a demolitions expert. He did that for a few years: living out his youth, settling disputes, and stealing or scavenging for vital materials. That was until, in the year 2180, he spotted an unusually sleek frigate land in the barren wastes he spent his time guarding for a gang in compensation for clean water. He scouted it cautiously. Most of the time, he’d see spacecraft land near krogan territory. The shininess perturbed him and he became even more disturbed when he saw a turian pilot step out from the vessel with a few of her crew members. He stalked them for a few days, curious to see why they were there and whether or not he could sneak away after scavenging their frigate for parts. Eventually, the pilot noticed. She approached him and told him about the Void Devils, an organization that reigned in employable firepower using primarily vorcha pilots. She mentioned that they were hiring and that they could use someone who paid as much attention to detail as he did. Feeling enchanted by the mention of purpose, he accepted and went along with them alongside a few other interested vorcha. He became employed by the Void Devils, using both prior and newly learned skills as an explosives specialist. By this point, the Void Devils had taught Rheek how to keep the majority of his hostility under wraps. They also ran him through pilot training, combat simulations, and specialized lectures to assist him in becoming a more controlled fighter. His experience eventually had him assigned to the rank of Second Lieutenant. He managed to earn this rank because ranks were different in the Void Devils due to the short lives that vorcha lead. In 2183, after receiving full piloting and explosives training, Rheek was shifted from being a permanent on-base member of the Void Devils to instead being an envoy for independent contracts. Although he was sad to leave all of the friends he had made, Rheek was excited to go out into the galaxy and represent the Void Devils - and eventually, himself - as a heroic organization. As a lead, one of his turian commanders, Drulus Verillus, tipped Rheek off to an information broker located on Korlus. He mentioned that she might have contracts for Rheek to begin on his journey. Rheek heeded his advice and steered his fighter towards Korlus, prepared for a new beginning. Personality Rheek carries a hopeful disposition in his day-to-day interactions. He has a nagging desire to be the best he can be, and is often striving to improve as an individual. However, this isn’t because he genuinely wants to benefit the world; it’s because he has a selfish desire to be seen as heroic and well-liked. He figures that it means he’s doing something right if people like and validate him. And although he will do almost anything possible to *be* liked, validation in excess feeds into a self-centered side of Rheek that doesn’t frequently bubble to the surface otherwise. Descending into wild flights of fantasy is an issue for Rheek, occasionally believing he’s more important than others and that he is owed something for his supposed excellence. He also loves to have purpose for whatever he’s fighting for, even if that purpose seems cliché or unrealistic. Being disliked for his species is one of Rheek’s biggest pet peeves because he has difficulty rationalizing it. It’s something that will send him into a communicative flurry, desperately striving to redeem himself, but it usually doesn’t go well since he’s not a great talker. One of the reasons for his lack of solid communication skill is his denseness. He misses most conversational cues and some concepts need to be explained three or four times before he can get a proper grasp on them. Impatience also frequently clouds his perspective. If allowed to persist, his irritability will often descend into hostility. Many vorcha are known for their aggressive behavior, and, once pushed enough, Rheek is no exception. Despite undergoing training to correct this behavior, he has a tendency to lose his inhibitions when provoked. Fighting is a pastime that gives him great joy and excitement but also sparks moral dilemma within himself because he knows heroes don’t fight for fun. He believes that if he’s going to be a *real* hero, he can’t afford to get addicted to fighting, even if it’s tempting enough to make his body itch at the possibility. Indulging that itch too much compromises a good chunk of his self-identity due to his adaptive nature and he’ll spiral into an uncertainty he’s not sure he can crawl out of. Were Rheek human, he’d best be described as “childish”, blatantly showing his youth through naiveté and brashness. He does not know how to cope with his failings, and may resort to self-loathing or self-harm to get the feelings away. Provided he can understand them, the vorcha enjoys a wide variety of games and is very fun-loving. One of his favorite hobbies is playing RPGs: but not MMORPGs, because the best performance he can manage in dungeons is keyboard mashing. He’s also fond of animals, especially cats, and loves to treat them well, as long as he can remember the extent of his own strength and stop himself from accidentally hurting them. Physical Description Stretched across Rheek’s figure is a sickly layer of beige skin. His bulging eyes, usually obscured by a pair of black aviator goggles, are reddish-pink and dotted with black speckles. Spikes point upwards from the back of his head. Because of his regenerative nature, his only scarring is some variety in texture due to his skin regenerating in a different pattern than he had prior. Most of the time he’ll be smiling, exposing rows and rows of needle-like teeth. Black tattoos that look almost like scribbles run down his left arm. His right arm is tattooed entirely black, but it looks faded due to his scars and regenerative tissue. Rheek’s typical attire includes a leather jacket a few sizes too big with pins stitched along the shoulders, a crimson red shirt that says the words “BAD DUDE” in bolded black letters, and a pair of black leather pants with two belts hoisting them up his hips and bowed legs. In combat he’ll forego this set of clothing for plated armor. Due to his species, he walks with a slight swagger. He is muscular and moderately tall, standing at the height of 6’0” feet, or 1.83 meters. Armament In addition to his natural vorcha tendency of Bloodlust, his omni-tool is equipped with the combat ability Incinerate. His weapon, an M-4 Shuriken submachine gun, is equipped with a Carnage launcher. He owns a personal stash of grenades, allowing him to vary his arsenal before missions. Category:Vorcha Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Void Devils